1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system and more particularly to a security system using a moving robot.
2. Related Background Art
Lock picking is a more common means of illegal entry among burglars these days, and this has raised the need for better security against lock picking. Accordingly, security systems formerly intended for commercial buildings and luxury residences have spread to ordinary apartments and houses as well. Home security systems use security cameras, sensors to detect the movements of doors or windows, human motion sensors, vibration sensors for detecting breakage of windowpanes, and the like, which are installed within the residence. If a sensor detects any abnormal condition within the residence, a server or other similar device installed within the residence sends an alarm to a security agency.
There are some disclosures related to this art, such as JP-H05-300950-A, JP-H08-124066-A, JP-H08-44985-A, JP-S59-195786-A, JP-2001-125585-A, JP-2001-322317-A, URL:http://www.sok.co.jp/>, and URL:http://www/secomtown.com/hs/index_hs.html>.
However, existing home security systems suffer from too many false alarms caused by oversensitive sensors, for example, and security guards must be dispatched to the scene of the alarm for each incident. However, it takes time for security guards to reach the scene and ascertain the situation.
One solution for these problems is to install security cameras in all rooms of a residence. However, because of privacy issues, this solution cannot be widely accepted. Moreover, it is not practical to install security cameras or other sensors in all rooms or spaces of a house.